


His addiction

by AtinyStar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Music, One Shot, Passion, Short & Sweet, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtinyStar/pseuds/AtinyStar
Summary: Dance was Baekhyun's passion and first love. It was like a drug, however, he had another stronger addiction - Oh Sehun. He was completely in love with him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	His addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! It's a short, sweet story. Please give me some comments and kudos ;) Enjoy!

Dance was his passion and first love. Dance was his everything, and he couldn't imagine his life without it.  
It was like a drug. You always need more and more... But dancing was not the only one Baekhyun's addiction. He had one more...But could another person become his ''personal drug''? He didn't know how to answer this question...To be honest, he was still looking for an answer...  
Sehun had been his friend for two years, but he had this feeling like he had known him for a much longer time. He was his best friend, but lately, Baekhyun had got much stronger feelings towards him. He couldn't help it. He tried to shut down his feelings, but he didn't succeed...  
He fell in love with his best friend...  
Baekhyun was dancing to the rhythm of his favourite song. The song called "Symptoms" suited his present situation perfectly. His own addiction was his cure...SEHUN  
\- Nice moves Baek - suddenly he heard a voice, but that wasn't just an ordinary voice. That was HIS voice. The voice that he fell in love with.   
\- Sehun?! W-What are you doing here? - Baekhyun immediately stopped dancing.   
\- Am I not allowed to visit my best friend and see how is he doing?   
-Of course, you can, but you know that I don't like when you're coming on my dance practices-he pouted  
-Yeah, yeah...Whatever you say, Baek - he wanted to add something else, but suddenly he was in Sehun's arms  
\- Sehun...let me go - Baekhyun didn't want to stay longer in his arms cause he knew that he can do something stupid.   
\- Just a little longer...I missed you Baekhyun.  
\- I missed you too, Sehun...  
\- I'm hungry, let's go to our favourite place - Sehun announced after a few minutes of hugging.  
\- But my practice, I - he didn't end his sentence because Sehun drew him towards the exit.   
They went to their favourite restaurant and spent an amazing time together. After this, Baekhyun and Sehun went to the nearest park. The first fifteen minutes, both men spent in complete silence, but they didn't mind that. They are together, and only this matter.  
\- Oh, it's getting cold.  
\- Yeah, you' re right.  
\- You should give me your jacket - Baekhyun laughed.  
\- Oh...Sure.  
\- I'm kidding Sehun. You don't have to.  
\- Take it - he smiled and put Sehun's jacket on himself. One moment later, Sehun took Baekhyun's hand in his own. - I don't want you to catch a cold so I will hold your hand, okay?   
\- Oh, okay... - He didn't think that this was necessary, but he liked that anyway. Well, Sehun didn't let go his hand till they reached Baekhun's house.  
\- Do you want to come inside?  
\- I would like to, but unfortunately, I can't. I have to babysit my younger brother.  
\- Oh, okay... - Baekhyun had to admit that he was a little sad.  
\- Why are you asking? Do you want to spend more time with me?  
\- You know that I always want you...I-I mean, I always want to spend time with you...I-I should go - he was so embarrassed.  
\- Baek, my jacket...  
\- Oh, oh...Sorry, here.  
-Baekhyun.... - Sehun instead of his jacket, pulled Baekhyun into his arms and kissed him unexpectedly - I want you too.


End file.
